


Say You'll Be Mine

by buckyismymainman



Series: ACOTAR One Shots [7]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Lucien and Vassa are pining for one another, but Lucien is still connected to Elain through the mating bond and Vassa is still cursed.  Can the two of them find happiness together or will they be forced to stay silent about their feelings?
Relationships: Lucien Vanserra/Vassa
Series: ACOTAR One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203890
Kudos: 5





	Say You'll Be Mine

Vassa tried not looking at Lucien as he walked in through the front door of their makeshift base. He had just returned from a visit to the Night Court and she could tell by the way his shoulders were tense and his brows were pinched. She knew just by looking at him that it hadn’t been an easy visit. She wondered if it had to do with his mate.

Mate, the word mocked her. Humans had the ability to have mates, a prime example was the High Lady of the very court that Lucien had just left. Rhys had suspected they were mates before she had been Made into High Fae, but it didn’t click into place until after she was turned Fae.

Vassa wondered if she would be granted the opportunity to be Fae. It wouldn’t make a difference, she wouldn’t be Lucien’s mate. He wouldn’t want her the way he wanted Elain Acheron. Though the latter didn’t seem to want him or anything to do with him, and was probably the reason Lucien looked so tense.

Jurian slid into the seat beside Vassa and she raised an eyebrow at the grin he was sporting, “Still pining after you know who?”

“Fuck off,” she told him as she stood abruptly and left the room.

What Vassa didn’t notice was how Lucien’s eyes trailed after as she went. But Jurian did. “When are you going to stop torturing yourself?” The human asked and Lucien tore his gaze away from the stairs that Vassa had just ascended and looked at Jurian. “Just give in and court the woman.”

Lucien threw himself into a chair opposite of Jurian and leaned his head back. “I have a mate,” was his sighed response.

“That doesn’t want anything to do with you.” Lucien growled and Jurian held up his hands, “Tell me have you made any progress?” When there was no response Jurian chuckled. “Why do you keep trying?”

“Wouldn’t you if you found the person the Cauldron had blessed you with to be your life partner?” Lucien threw back at him.

“Answering a question with a question isn’t going to get you out of answering me,” Jurian steepled his fingers together. “The Cauldron does make mistakes.”

“Still think Miryam and Drakon were a mistake?” Lucien was trying his hardest to get off this subject.

“No,” Jurian said carefully. “I gave up on that a long time ago. Miryam and I weren’t right for one another and while I may have hated that we weren’t made for one another I have no ill will toward her or Drakon.” Jurian had had a lot of time to let that go. “But I have known other Mates. They were unhappy and only stayed with one another because of some sick obligation to this so-called mating bond.”

“It’s rare and precious,” Lucien said. “How can I just give that up?”

Jurian shrugged, “I can’t answer that for you, but it is something to consider. Maybe you should talk to the High Lord and Lady of the Night Court about mating bonds and then maybe talk to your mate and settle this once and for all.” With that, Jurian stood and left the room.

Vassa sat perched on the roof of their home and watched as Jurian left to go do Cauldron only knew what in the village. She was half sure that he had met someone and was sneaking off to meet with them. Lucien appeared beside her and startled her. She squawked indignantly and he chuckled, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

She squawked again as if to say, “ _I don’t believe you._ ”

He leaned his head back to let the sun wash over his face, his red hair even brighter and more vibrant in the sun. They sat in silence for a little while longer, both of them just enjoying each other’s company before Lucien said, “I’m going back to the Night Court in a few days. I have some business I need to attend to there.”

Vassa shifted and ruffled her feathers. She wasn’t sure what to say to that. She couldn’t really say anything at the moment, but she didn’t know if she should make a noise or do anything to show support. All she wanted to do was fly down to her room and hide there until she could properly form a response, but she wasn’t the type to run away. 

Before she could do anything though Eris showed up and Lucien made his excuses to her. She should have felt relieved that he was gone and she was spared from reacting to anything he said, but her heart just felt heavy. The first male she’d ever shown an interest in and he has someone else.

Maybe she should have fallen for Jurian.

She shook her head. No, not Jurian.

Vassa spent the rest of the day on the roof contemplating how to finally get over Lucien and move on with her life.

Of course, the first thing Rhys did was make a comment about seeing Lucien twice in the span of a week. Lucien should have expected that from the High Lord. The pointed look that Lucien gave him did nothing to stop the grin from growing on Rhys’s face. Feyre however was as hospitable as ever. She welcomed Lucien in and offered him something to eat and drink while glaring at her mate.

“I’m afraid this is more of a personal visit than with news about things going on in the mortal lands,” Lucien took a seat in one of the plush chairs across from the High Lord and Lady of Night. “It’s about Mates.”

Feyre and Rhys shared a look and then Feyre asked, “What did you want to know?”

Lucien rubbed his hands together and said, “How do you know if your Mate is your perfect match? The Cauldron blesses you, but sometimes Mates aren’t right for one another. How do you know which type you are?”

Rhys’s hand rested lightly on Feyre’s thigh as he responded, “I know for a fact that Mates can either be perfect for one another or all wrong. My parents were the all wrong version of Mates. They didn’t love one another, and they never would. My mother was grateful because she was able to keep her wings, but other than that the two had nothing in common.” He looked at his wife and Mate, nothing but love and caring written all on his face. “But with Feyre she is my equal and the love of my life. She was the light in my darkest times. She is my friend, my lover, and my closest ally.”

Feyre rested her head on his shoulder, “The same can be said of Rhys. After I was made you know what I went through. You know how bad off I was, and it wasn’t until I came here that I truly began to heal. Rhys did not place expectations or force me into anything. He did not demand that I accept the bond. It was my choice, it’s always my choice.” She looked at Lucien, “I won’t lie, you and Elain could have been good for one another if circumstances had been different. If perhaps she had been born Fae and not Made. Maybe in another life or if things had been different, but she lost a lot that day she went into the Cauldron. She lost her mortal life, she lost her fiance, she lost any semblance of safety. And there you were announcing that she was your mate.”

Lucien cringed, “Not my finest moment.”

Feyre shook her head, “No, not your finest moment. I know you thought what you were doing was the right thing to do. And I know that it was a shock to discover your mate that way. But I don’t think Elain will ever see you as anything other than Lucien, my friend and the man that helped Tamlin sell her and Nesta out.” Feyre stood and knelt in front of him there, placing a hand on his knee, “You should talk to Elain, once and for all.”

She was right, he did need to talk to her. “Is she in the gardens?”

Feyre confirmed that that was where her sister was and he went there, rehearsing what he was going to say in his mind. When he entered the gardens and saw her kneeling amongst the flowers he froze as he did every time he saw her. He wondered if this would be the time she would accept it, if she would accept him, but he shook those thoughts from his head. Over the months of traveling between this court and the human lands he had realized that maybe she wasn’t what he wanted either.

There was nothing wrong with Elain. She was beautiful and bright, and she could make you smile. But Lucien’s thoughts went to the fiery queen waiting at their home in the human lands. He thought of how they challenged one another. That was what he needed, what he wanted. “Elain,” a female voice called, drawing both their attentions. One of the wraiths that served as a spy was approaching with an armload of flowers. Elain said something in return when the wraith caught sight of Lucien and froze. Elain turned to see what had gotten to her friend and she froze as well.

“I come in peace,” he said. “I just… we need to have a discussion. A long overdue one.”

“Do you want me to stay?” The wraith asked.

Elain shook her head as she stood, dusting the dirt from her dress. “I’ll be all right, Nuala,” she responded. The wraith, Nuala, hesitated but vanished before his eyes. “What do you need, Lucien?” Her voice wasn’t unkind, but it was flat and calm.

“It’s about our mating bond,” he said as he came closer to her. “I think it’s time we had a discussion about it.”

Elain flexed her fingers, “I don’t want to accept it Lucien. I can’t. I don’t love you.”

“I know,” even though it hurt to hear it was also a relief. No more back and forth between them. No more wondering. “And I’m okay with that.”

Elain blinked, unsure if she had heard him right. “You are?”

He nodded, “There’s someone else that my mind has been drawn to. Someone who is better suited for me.” He then hurried to say, “Not that you wouldn’t be good for me.”

She chuckled at his flustered state, “I understand, Lucien. I feel the same way. The Cauldron was wrong when it chose us as Mates.” She gestured toward the table that was set up a few feet away. “It’s Vassa, isn’t it?” She asked as they took their seats.

“How did you know?”

“Somethings that Feyre has said as well as the others,” Elain shrugged. “I was hoping it would work out between the two of you because then it would soften my blow of not accepting the bond.”

“Where do we go from here?”

“We could try to be friends, I’m not saying we’d be the best of friends, but you are in my sister’s life and a part of this court. We have very long lives ahead of us and it’s not like we won’t run into one another from time to time. There’s no reason to be hostile toward one another,” she told him.

“Thank you, Elain,” were the only words he could muster up.

He stood to leave, but her next words caused him to pause, “In a few weeks there’s something here called Starfall. Bring Vassa to it, make the night special for her and tell her how you feel then.” He didn’t say anything else before he winnowed back to the house to think over what she had just told him.

Weeks later Vassa was dressed in a gown made of pale blue silk adorned with jewels. When Lucien had invited her to Starfall she had had a seamstress make the dress for her. She hadn’t needed finery during the war or her time with the Band of Exiles, but Lucien had said that Starfall was a special occasion and she would need something fancier than what she normally wore.

As she descended the steps Lucien’s breath caught in his throat and he straightened. She looked every inch the queen she was tonight with a simple diamond diadem rest upon her head looking like stars in her hair. She came to a stop in front of him, “Is this appropriate for tonight?”

It took him a moment to find his voice but he finally managed to say, “Yes, you look stunning, Vassa.”

From somewhere nearby Jurian snorted and both Lucien and Vassa shot a glare his way. “Have fun you two, try not to embarrass yourselves,” was his way of saying goodbye.

Lucien held his hand out to Vassa and when she took it he winnowed them across the world to the Night Court and to the River Estate where the party was being held. Rhys and Feyre greeted them like the good hosts they were and Rhys gave Lucien a knowing smirk to which Lucien hoped Vassa didn’t notice. Feyre had looped her arm through Vassa’s and was leading her to the garden where the party was being held. Rhys and Lucien trailed after them not saying anything as they listened to Feyre explain what Starfall was.

The garden was even more breathtaking than usual, Elain had outdone herself, and Lucien spotted her across the way with Azriel tucked closely to her side. Their eyes met and she nodded in greeting. Vassa was too busy taking everything in and trying not to feel so out of place amongst all the Fae. She was noticeably the only human amongst the masses.

She even noticed as Elain crossed the way to Lucien, smiling at him. Vassa’s heart seemed to break as she watched Elain lead Lucien away from the main crowd, but her attention was soon pulled away toward Nesta who had come to greet her.

Lucien followed Elain to a hidden reprieve away from the main party. “I made this place special for you,” she said. “I know the party can be overwhelming and if you’re going to tell Vassa how you feel I thought it would be better to bring her here where it’s quieter.”

Elain had arranged candles and faelight to be placed around a smaller garden from the main one he had just entered. Flowers of purple and white hues hung over his head and released a sweet fragrance. “You did all of this for me?”

“Well and Vassa too, a woman deserves to feel special,” Elain grinned at him. “Plus your Fae you have to step up your wooing abilities. You have to make it seem magical.”

Lucien rested a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it, “Thank you, Elain.”

She waved his comment away, “It was nothing. The least I could do after rejecting something I know your people hold dear.”

Azriel seemed to appear out of the shadows and the two men shared a brief look before Azriel held his hand out to Elain, “It’s about to start.”

She happily accepted his hand and turned to Lucien, “Good luck.” Then she and Azriel were gone leaving Lucien to gather his thoughts.

As he made his way back to the main portion of the party he heard the voices die down to whispers and when he looked up he saw the streaks going across the sky. It was truly magical and he spotted Vassa staring up at the sky in wonder. He placed a hand against her lower back and whispered, “Come with me.”

Vassa and Lucien slipped away to the private garden that Elain had created. Vassa looked at Lucien and asked, “What’s going on?”

“There’s something that I need to tell you,” Lucien said as calmly as he could though his heart was racing in his chest. “Elain and I rejected the bond.”

Vassa recoiled a bit from shock, that was the last thing she had expected to hear, “What?”

“A few weeks ago I came to talk with Rhys, Feyre, and Elain. When Elain and I spoke we both decided that while the Cauldron thought we were perfect for one another we didn’t think we were right for one another.” He took her hands in his and said, “There is only one woman I want in my life and it’s you Vassa.”

“But--” She had seen him with Elain earlier, she had been smiling. He had been waiting for her to accept the bond.

“There’s only one female I want to be in my life,” he told her. “I want to go on adventures with you, see the world with you by my side.”

“My curse may never end, are you truly okay with only having me in my human form at night?” She questioned. She had accepted that her curse may never be broken and she would be forced to spend the rest of her days as a firebird and a human.

He squeezed her hands, “We will find a way and even if we don’t I will spend my time with you.” He slowly brought his hands up to her face and cupped it, his thumbs stroking her cheeks. “Say you’ll be mine Vassa because I only want you.”

Instead of answering him she closed the distance between them and brushed her lips against his. It was as if the world had been righted for the two of them and they were the last ones left in the realm. Vassa felt as though she were floating on air as Lucien deepened the kiss, his hands traveled down to her waist and dragged her closer.

Lucien was having similar feelings as they continued to kiss. It was torturing when he finally broke away from her, “As much as I would love to continue this, I don’t want you to miss this event. Starfall is a night to be remembered.”

“Can we stay here for a little while longer?” She asked, not ready to share him with the others yet.

“Of course,” he said, pulling her over to a bench that Elain had the forethought to install a bench for them in case they wanted to share this moment together, alone.

Lucien vowed that he would find a way to save Vassa from her curse and find a way to make her Fae so they could spend their lifetimes going on adventures together.


End file.
